


Wingin' It

by Thunderscourge



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderscourge/pseuds/Thunderscourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soarin proves himself completely hopeless at this thing one might call romance if not for his failure at it, as he tries to woo Rainbow Dash while his fellow Wonderbolts take endless enjoyment from his floundering. Just how is a "decently" aged, pie obsessed, goofball supposed to ask a mare out anyways? Especially when that mare is a young star in her prime, which he is most certainly not?</p><p>None of this is obviously helped by the fact that Rainbow is a prankster and troll, something that the lovestruck Soarin is, well, too lovestruck to notice or care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingin' It

“Welcome to the Wonderbolt Academy! We’re glad to have all you new recruits joining us and our reserve team. You are Equestria’s finest, and I look forward to seeing you fly!”

I take a breathe of relief after I finish my enthusiastic address. Today’s the day! All the new Wonderbolt Reserves will be joining us, and sure enough Rainbow Dash got accepted this time! I was so worried she might not pass the test…

No. Bad Soarin. You’re standing out in front of a crowd. You need to focus on your opening ceremony stuff!

...

...is she here? Why wouldn’t she be? Should I check? If I check I might get nervous. I better just finish the opening ceremony...that’s what I’ll do!

“Now, Goose and Maverick here will be directing you today, but if you have any questions come to me or Captain Spitfire. We’ll be in our offices handling all your paperwork, but don’t be afraid to drop on by!”

All the new recruits salute me before separating into groups decided between my two associates beside me, and they all prepare to start settling in and training. I normally would help oversee things, but today is too busy a day to just dilly-dally—

My eyes catch sight of a certain rainbow mane poking out of a Wonderbolt uniform and my heart flutters. Not only that, but the mare who it belongs to gives me a quick salute before she heads off to join Goose.

I really hope I’m not blushing...somehow everypony can tell when somepony is blushing even underneath our fur. Probably a trick we picked up as a species somewhere along the way.

Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself! I am Soarin, one of the most experienced Wonderbolts there is, and I am hopelessly in love with a mare I barely know!

Not just that, but I’m about a good decade older than her...and her superior...and she’s already a better flyer than me without even having half the training. I know I shouldn’t technically like her given that she’s a recruit and I’m a...but I can’t help myself!

I guess I should tell you all a bit about her. She lives in Ponyville, but she grew up originally in Cloudsdale. Word is she dropped out of school at some point, but I haven’t used my position to check up on any personal information like that! Honest!

But even after dropping out and becoming a weather manager at Ponyville, she’s become an amazing flyer! At the young flyer’s competition awhile back she won while performing a Sonic Rainboom, an amazing feat that had previously only been thought to be a legend! Not only that, she performed it while saving my life!

Thinking about it, she’s done that a couple times. During the trials for the Equestria Games she also saved me after I was a dunce and got distracted while flying. I’ll admit I have a weakness for really, really beautiful mares...like Rainbow...

But, you know, hehe, I’m...kind of a dork. Never had the guts to ask a pony out...but I want to. But I shouldn’t...but...

“Soarin, what are you doing just standing there? Get to work!”

Oh, darn, that’s Spitfire! So, uh, anyway, welcome to my world! Time to get to work.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple days go by and I steel myself the best I can. I make sure I spend as much time doing work as I can and not watching a certain trainee...even though she’s faster, more graceful—

Nonono. Bad. You shouldn’t even be liking a mare that much younger than you…

I am standing out on the runway acting as the overall overseer of the two trainee teams. It’s nice seeing some new blood on the team, as Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and I are certainly not getting any younger.

The whistles of my subordinates go off to signal the end of today’s drills. We want to push our newbies to their limits, not hurt them. An injury can be a major setback after all, something I personally am acquainted with. Spitfire and Fleetfoot almost replaced me on our Games team after my injury then!

...totally not bitter about that. Not one bit!

Now that things are wrapping up out here, time to go inside and make sure my work there is done for the day. I might not like it particularly, but I have a lot more tolerance for paperwork than Fleetfoot and some of the others do. Spitfire would go crazy from the boredom she gets from it if I weren’t around!

On my way into the main building, however, I catch sight of a rainbow tail attached to a blue flank walking by the front. My body freezes up and my heart flutters as I bring my eyes to focus on Rainbow Dash, who now is only a few feet away from me. She’s talking to another recruit, a mare from her hometown of Ponyville, and I find myself unable to do or say anything.

Should I...talk to her? Or is that too informal? Should I just let her go by, as if I—

“Uh, hey, Rainbow Dash.”

Stupid mouth, why did you have to go off like that? I hadn’t even meant to speak up...and now I just sounded like an idiot.

Rainbow Dash turns around at the sound of her name, and to my surprise she’s smiling! I guess she does kind of idolize us Wonderbolts, and was nice to me even when I was injured...

“Oh, hey Soarin. I was wondering where you were,” Rainbow cheerfully greets as she pulls her goggles up from her eyes to near her soft ears. With her facing me, I try to not blush as well as not stare.

Looking her in her purple eyes is quite possibly the most nerve wracking thing I’ve ever done, including all the things I’ve done for the Wonderbolts.

The other mare, seeming to notice that a new conversation has started, leaves and gives a goodbye to Rainbow. That leaves me standing here on this large cloud like an idiot with Rainbow smiling at me.

She was wondering where I was though? Really?

“Really?”

Rainbow flaps her wings to rise off the cloud a few feet and to hover over to be beside me, where she playfully nudges my side, “Yeah! Besides the ponies from Ponyville, I don’t really know anypony here.”

Huh...should I feel good about that? Or does she count me on the same level as Spitfire, who she’s run into about as much? She probably just thinks I’m a cool old timer...

I rub the back of my head and smile at her in the least embarrassed way I can manage, “Well, if you need anything from me, just let me know, okay? My office is next to Captain Spitfire’s, on the right here.”

Rainbow lands on the cloud beside me and flashes another smile, “Cool. I’ll be sure to stop by!”

Other ponies heading over to the mess hall catches Rainbow’s attention and in a flash she darts towards their group, the cyan mare giving a quick wave to me as she heads over to grab food.

“Hehe, I’ve got to go grab some grub before the others eat it all. Catch ya later!”

I wave, not that she can see me do it as she leaves. As she joins the others in her group, my own stomach growls.

I could use some food too…

But I don’t. I have work to do, and the idea of going and eating with her terrifies me. Just looking at her makes me nervous...

___________________________________________________________________________________________

After a week I’ve not really run into Rainbow that much, even though I see her at practice every day. I’m too stuck with being worried about professionality or if I even have a chance to make any kind of move. Even just talking to her makes me freak out, not that we’ve done it all that much.

“Cloud to Soarin.”

She’s only here for a few weeks though. Then she’ll go back to Ponyville, where she might get a coltfriend...or go home to one if she already has one. Wouldn’t that be the worst? I suppose it would make sense though. She’s beautiful and the best athlete in all of Equestria. She probably has suitors lining up from here to the Gryphon kingdom…

“Hellooooo.”

I feel so guilty, but I can’t help it if she’s awesome and beautiful...especially in that nice, form fitting tight uniform. It takes every bit of my willpower to not just stare when we’re outside—

“Soarin!”

With a loud and rough voice I am dragged back to the real world from my thoughts. I’m sitting across from Captain Spitfire, or just Spitfire to friends like me, and she is staring at me from her own side of the desk. She has half climbed on top of it to get closer to me in order to yell that loudly.

How long had I been spacing out? I don’t even remember what I’m doing here...

I flash her a guilty smile, “Oh, hey! Sorry about that. Just…” uhhh, excuse time. What’s a good excuse...let me think...oh, that’s it! “Thinking.”

She moves back to her original seated position, and from her face I can tell Spitfire is less than amused, “Thinking?”

I know that she is calling me on my excuse, though it isn’t exactly untrue. Since I’m not lying I chuckle and continue to give her a smile in an attempt to laugh it off, “Yeah, thinking.”

She raises an eyebrow at me, “I see.”

Spitfire lets the matter drop, and I still cannot remember why I’m here. I keep quiet, my stupid smile continuing on my face despite. Eventually her attention returns to the papers on her desk and I feel relief wash over me with the end of her scrutiny.

Her paperwork is about the new recruits...oh, yeah! That’s why I’m here. Luckily I remember this before she asks, for my previous thoughts come rushing back to me, “Sooo, Soarin, what do you think about the new recruits?”

I’ve been reviewing all of them and their progress all day. Luckily Rainbow is so good that I need not observe her at all, for I am not sure I could have torn my eyes away from her fla—cutie mark.

What? I’m allowed to admire beauty, aren’t I? She has a very nice...thunderbolt. Yeaah…

Ahem, time to give my overall assessment. Yes. That.

“They really are something. Not exactly sure all of them will make the final cut, but some sure have talent.”

Spitfire grows a most impish smirk and I feel worry creep up my spine again, “I’d say. Rainbow Dash has certainly proven herself to be quite the Wonderbolt material.”

She was a good enough flyer years ago...now we just need to hone what talent she has! That’s why an ol’ timer like me can even hope to keep up with someone as new as Dash, just like Spitfire. We know what we’re doing!

I nod in approval at Spitfire’s statement, for I agree completely, “Yeah. She would have beaten us at the Equestria Games if she had a better team.”

That removes the smirk from her face and I realize I may have hit a nerve. Spitfire is kind of prideful...seeing someone who is even better than her when she started has got to kill her pride.

Spitfire tries to play it off with a small shrug, “Maybe. But while she’s here she’s on the best flying team there is.”

I continue to nod and smile. Rainbow’s something else, that’s for sure—why is Spitfire’s mischievous grin returning?

She leans across her desk with a patronizing smirk, “You seem quite the fan. Ironic, given her own obsession with us.”

I know what she’s hinting at—and yes, she is right that I do have my own reciprocal obsession for our special trainee—but no, I’m not going to admit it out loud. She may not exactly be my superior, but I’m not telling another high ranked Wonderbolt that I really want to...get to know a recruit.

So I try and rationalize my...appreciation of Rainbow to my old friend, “She did save us both once, and me again in the tryouts. I’d be lying if I wasn’t grateful.”

Her face tells me on every level that she isn’t buying it. Spitfire rolls her eyes and snorts in a most amused fashion, “That’s one way of putting it. I saw you two at the Royal Wedding.”

I may normally have a very, very light blue coat most of the time, but I am pretty sure I am blushing so much now that she can see it through my fur. My complete inexperience with this whole sort of thing is really coming to bite me, as I can’t even mumble a response.

Spitfire’s amusement comes and passes in a fleeting moment, as she quickly regains her serious composure and resumes her inspection of the various forms before her.

“Enough about her though. She’s not our only new recruit, and it’s our job to handle them all.”

She’s right of course…but I wouldn’t mind talking about Rainbow all day if it didn’t mean getting embarrassed like this.

“Right,” I agree right before she continues.

“So, who else is showing some promise? That Thunderlane is decent too I guess. Nice stallion, not too bright. Good with the kids.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

After a training accident sent Goose to the hospital the other day I assigned Fleetfoot to take his spot. She resents having to look after newbies, which is exactly why I put her there.

What? I’m not getting back at her or anything for the whole trials thing. She just needs to learn how to play nice with others, so it’s a nice lesson for her.

Still, today I have to play a bit more of an active role to make sure she does her job right. So I’m overseeing the trainees as they get ready, and doing my best to not have my body not physically react to being so close to Rainbow.

To my surprise, Rainbow takes off into the air, does a flip and then flaps over to where I am standing. Her wonderbolt outfit is hugging every nice curve and line of her body while her goggles cover her nice eyes.

As she hovers about ten feet in front of me, Rainbow tries to get my attention by waving her hooves, “Hey Soarin! You wanna watch some of my awesome tricks as I warm up?”

Oh thank Celestia and Luna for this gracious gift.

At the same time though, can I handle watching her? It’s sort of my job...yeah. I think I can. We haven’t officially started practice yet, so she can do as she pleases.

I shift my eyes up from where they’ve been staring intently to her face, giving her a half-confidant smile, “Sure. I mean, it’s my job.”

Spitfire would either be greatly amused or chew me out for this...very sugar and ice personality, that I’ve learned she has.

Rainbow giggles a bit as she prepares to go into a maneuver of sorts, “Well aren’t you lucky!”

Boy, am I...this is even better than my embarrassing dreams on the grounds that it is real. Rainbow wants to show off. For me. There can be a million and more reasons why, but I don’t care about that. I care about the reality of the matter: I get to watch Rainbow be awesome, and not feel bad about doing so!

In the air Rainbow goes through all sorts of tricks, be it rolls, flips, zig-zags, or spinning around various assorted clouds in the sky. Her great speed leaves a streak of rainbow behind her and her tail…she’s a prodigy at this. Besides the whole coordinated flying thing, she has almost nothing she can learn from us. She’s just so...perfect.

Of course, I will admit I took to admiring the tight uniform she was doing these tricks in...it just looks right on her. That’s all, I swear! Especially how it clings to her...cutie mark. Yeah...

After a series of these tricks that seems to last forever, Rainbow touches down on the runway in front of me with a big smirk on her face. She seems pleased with her own tricks, and her pride is well deserved. She’s amazing at flying, and I can only wish I was lucky enough to be her wingman. How it’d be nice to be that young again...

After letting out a small breathe of exertion, Rainbow looks at me with a beaming, smug smile, “How was that?”

I open my mouth to respond, but the loud shouting of somepony behind Rainbow catches us both off guard.

“Private Dash, get a move on! You should be in the air with the others already!”

I recognize it as none other than Fleetfoot with her...interesting voice, though I am significantly less scared by the outburst than Rainbow is, “Yes ma’am!”

She turns around and starts to leave, but not before turning back to face me and say, “Catch ya later Soarin!”

I smile at her, and this time I think she sees me say my goodbye. As she takes off, Fleetfoot trots over to me with a deep scowl. I swallow my breath, nervous about whatever is irritating her.

The scowl quickly shifts into being a barely restrained laugh as she comments, “Isn’t she a bit young for you?”

Really? That makes Spitfire AND Fleetfoot who have already seen through me...maybe I can pretend that nothing’s going on...

I raise an eyebrow to feign my ignorance, “What? What are you talking about?”

She raises her flight goggles to look at me with a huge smirk on her face, her eyes rolling as she speaks smugly, “Believe me, you’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

I’m hopeless...maybe another try will work? Please work. I want it to work. Fleetfoot will never let this go if she confirms I have an interest in Rainbow. I can imagine the endless laughter now...

My facade begins to crack as I grow more nervous, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, hehe.”

She just sniggers and pokes my chest with a hoof, “Oh please, your eyes have been on her ass the past ten minutes. What, are you just admiring her candy colored tail?”

Yeah, I’m as obvious as she says. Well it’s not my fault. I can’t help it! It’s not like I want to be some pervert or anything like that, but they really have to make our flight uniforms less form fitting. Yeah. That’s it.

Totally not me at all.

She removes her hoof from my chest as I look over to the side to avert eye contact while mumbling under my breathe, “You’re exaggerating.”

“Go for it.”

Wait...what?

I look back to Fleetfoot, who is smiling at me, “Huh?”

Fleetfoot shrugs at my question, “I say go for it. You never have any fun,” her voice quiets and becomes more...suggestive, “Go have some cherry pie.”

Ohohoho, no. Nonono. Bad conversation. Abort conversation—she’s laughing! Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this, huh?

Because she is somewhat causing a scene, I plead for this to end, “Fleeeeet, stop.”

My old friend groans as she relents. As her laughing dies down she turns around to go about her duties, preparing to take flight as she says one last thing, “Fine, be the creepy old stalker guy and not the hot teacher who dates a student. Your choice.”

...I don’t regret making her hang with the newbies now. Not at all.

Still, Fleet’s got a point...

___________________________________________________________________________________________

After a long day’s work, I head to the mess hall for some much needed food. Working always makes me work up an appetite, today’s no different! It’s only the early afternoon, but we mostly work in the very early morning until about now. Flying gets dangerous when things start getting dark, so we make sure we’re all done way before that’s an issue.

Now, today’s work has made me work up an appetite like any other day, but to my surprise it would not be another day of swallowing down whatever I’m given.

No, instead today the cooks hand me a box. A special gift they say...that happens to be the size of a pie box.

As Fleetfoot alluded to the other day, I LOVE pie. By far my favorite food...pumpkin, apple, blueberry...I love it all. It only takes a sniff for my nose to pick up that this is apple pie, and if my nose is correct it is even from Sweet Apple Acres! They have the best pie, and I’ve enjoyed ordering from them ever since I found out about them at the Gala years back.

Everypony is busy eating their own meals, so I just go about my business and find a seat at an empty table. For some reason there is nopony sitting in the middle of the mess hall, and so I make myself comfortable there. I don’t like intruding on others, and I wouldn’t want to make them uncomfortable by having a superior officer eat with them.

I could wait for Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Surprise, and some other veterans to come by, but this is a pie we’re talking about. A pie. They could show up when they want, I am starting now.

I open the box and look down at the marvelous pie within it. Inside the box is a small tag saying “From Rainbow Dash”, and I feel my heart melt.

She bought me pie…

Does she...like me? I mean, she isn’t really the type to be a sycophant, so I doubt she’s just trying to get on my good side…

I look around to see if I can spot her, but in the mass chaos of the mess hall I am unable to do so. I would like to share it with her...after all, she did give it to me, but she isn’t in sight…

Oh well, I guess I can enjoy it myself then and thank her later!

I lower my mouth to the pie and—

BAM!

The pie erupts in a display of confetti and party streamers, exploding all around my face and either it or me makes a noise loud enough to draw the attention of the entire crowd in the mess hall, who all fall silent.

“Haha, gotcha!”

Except one recognizable voice that is...

Rainbow emerges from the crowd and trots over to me as everyone bursts out into laughter. She puts a hoof around my shoulder as she continues to laugh.

“Oh the look on your face was priceless!”

...so much for it being a gift. I’m cool with pranks, but...this is a bit much.

“Heh. Yeah. Funny.”

My voice is anything but amused, and I think she picks that up. I’ve lost my appetite, and after wiping exploded pie from my face. I remove her hoof and head for the exit.

I want to laugh...but my tearing eyes want to do otherwise.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

That night I am laying on my bed back in Cloudsdale, having gone home to my real bed out of sheer humiliation. As such, the sound of somepony ringing my doorbell surprises me.

Not about to be rude and ignore somepony out of my own self-pity, I get up and cross the house to answer the door. Who could possibly want to see me? I made sure fans didn’t have my address so they can’t stalk me, so I doubt it’s one of them...

When I get to the door I open it, only to find nopony outside. Instead there is a nice, neat package similar to the one earlier sitting in front of my door, only this one has a card on top of it.

Rainbow...

I look around for her, only to catch sight of a rainbow tail darting into a nearby cloud for cover. She must be nervous...hehe.

“Sorry,” the card reads, and when I put it down to observe the box I find that a familiar scent is coming from it. It’s a Sweet Apple Acres pie...how did she get it? I doubt she bought two originally...

It’s still warm too. She must have gone all the way back to Ponyville and picked it up to bring it here. And since she’s not heartless enough to prank me so terribly a second time, she must have done this as a peace offering.

I smile down at the pie, “That mare.”

I look up to the cloud she is peaking through oh-so sneakily, but when my eyes catch sight of her she takes off in a rainbow streak. I rush to put the pie down and fly after her, calling out as I do so.

“Rainbow!”

She stops in her tracks, no longer running after her name is heard. She slumps her shoulders as she assumes her standing-while-flying position she so covets, and I soon catch up with her.

I’m not all that mad. Just shy and embarrassed, and from her reaction I can tell she is the latter as well.

When I reach her I have to go around her to look right at her, but she is trying to avert her eyes as she bites her lip.

Okay Soarin, you can do this…

...or you can’t. Either way, you got to say something or else she’s going to think you’re angry. Or dumb. Or both.

I make an effort to smile at her cheerfully as I hover in front of her, “I’m not that hungry. I don’t think I can finish that pie by myself. Mind helping me?”

She actually seems genuinely surprised that I asked, and her eyes grow a bit confused as she tries to piece together what I just said and am asking.

“Uhhhh…” she swallows her breath as she looks around skittishly, “I guess.”

I bring her back to my house where I am quickly able to set up a table to eat the pie on, and though I was lying when I said I couldn’t eat it all by myself, who am I to care? I got Rainbow to come hang out with me, and even eat a meal with me! Sure it’s not a date, but score one for Soarin.

Still, Rainbow just seems to have her brain set on “stunned”. She gives me various confused looks as I prepare the table, and once we’re ready to eat and I serve her the pie she finally finds the words she is looking for.

“You’re not mad?”

I was at first, I’ll admit...getting horribly pranked in front of all your subordinates by your crush you’re sure they all know you like is quite the embarrassing endeavor. One I would not like to repeat...except of course if it means I get to have Rainbow over for pie like this.

I smile to her again to show that I am totally happy right now, which is exactly the case, “You’re sorry, right?”

She nods slowly, to which I laugh.

“Then I’m fine. Now dig in! You must be tired from all that flying today.”

I could swear I see her blush when she realizes I put together that she went all the way to Ponyville for this, but is that a blush-blush or one of embarrassment?

Whatever the case, I would soon find myself surprised that there is someone out there with worse table manners than myself! Not that I mind of course, because for once someone isn’t complaining about my own.

Even if this is a one time thing, I can enjoy the moment I have, right?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

In our little tight knit community, word goes around fast. Surprisingly I was not being razzed for the apparent shriek I gave out subconsciously when my pie was booby trapped. That was not the story going around.

No, the word going around was that I was a stud. How they all came to that conclusion, I have no idea, but I’m not about to say they’re wrong.

So with this whole story going around I was not too caught off guard when one of my associates pulled me aside. Of course, what Fleetfoot asks me has nothing to do with being a stud, so I am left confused by the white haired mare.

“Word is you ate Private Rainbow’s pie,” she starts in a blunt manner, leaving me confused. What’s the big deal about eating her pie? I earned that pie with a certain shriek.

I do not see how this word going around has resulted in Maverick congratulating me on being a stud, but I just nod and go along with it, “Well, it was really mine after she gave it to me.”

That makes my flying partner snicker for some reason. What, did I say something wrong? Why is Fleetfoot laughing?

“She gave it to you?” she wags her eyebrows suggestively. What’s so suggestive about eating Rainbow’s pie though? I don’t get it...maybe this is why I am so bad with girls? I don’t get things...

I try to explain myself, but she just keeps laughing, “To make up for the mess hall prank. She came to me to apologize.”

Given that she cannot stop being amused by what I am saying, I decide to address it directly, “Oh hah hah. I’m missing a joke, aren’t I?”

She puts a hoof around my shoulder and just keeps laughing, “Pretty much. Now, I’m gonna be frank—”

My eyes roll, “You always are.”

“—we got a betting pool going on.”

...great. Before I only suspected that everypony could see how much I liked Rainbow, but now Fleetfoot’s taking bets on it. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so nice so I could yell at her over this...

I sigh as I realize there is nothing I can do about this or would anyways, “How many ponies?”

The mare just keeps snickering as she answers my question, “About twenty so far, but I’m thinking we can round up a few more.”

Might as well not overreact, as that would just fuel the fire so to speak.

“What makes someone win?”

That quiets her laughter as she instead goes, “Ehhh, it’s kind of a loose bet. Some people are betting how long it will take you to ask her out. Others are saying you never will. Some think that even if you do, she’ll say no because she’s into mares. Rainbows and all, that sort of thing.”

That would be...unfortunate. Not that I would judge her. It would just mean we have incompatible chemistry…

I shake my head and bring myself back to my conversation. Not going to space out this time.

To focus more on the issue at hand, I ask Fleet a more pointed question, “What did you bet on?”

“Awww, that’d spoil the fun if you know who bet what,” she whines.

“It’s against regulation,” I sigh, referring to the whole superior officer dating a new recruit. That’s just not allowed.

Of course, Fleetfoot doesn’t understand what I was referring to, “The bet? Spitfire’s in on it. Who could possibly bust us?”

…

…

Spitfire’s in on it.

Why does everypony partake in my misery?

I sigh as I try to get over the fact that a captain is betting on when I will get together Rainbow, “No, I meant asking Rainbow out.”

Fleetfoot playfully nudges me, “Nopony would blame you for one night.”

While that would certainly be...nice, that’s not exactly the kind of guy I am. I’ve had this crush for months after all, and I don’t think my fancy will wane after a single night with Rainbow Dash. I still am head over hooves for her after we ate pie together after all, and that was quite the special occasion!

“I don’t want a single night though.”

Fleetfoot scoffs at me, something I am quite used to, “A romantic at heart? Boy, everypony knew you were soft, but I don’t think anypony thought you were this sappy,” she turns to leave, “Well, good luck. I can see the headline now! Old stallion gets with rising young star!”

“You’re a year older than me!” I complain, only for Fleetfoot to brush off my complaint. I know I’m not that old, but it’s still...weird.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t look half as old as you though. Must be all that thinking you do. Causes those bags under your eyes.”

That is something I should work on...doing all the paperwork and training doesn’t exactly give me much time to sleep. And I do not think too much! I think just the right amount.

Still, I cannot go without my own playful quip for my playfully antagonistic partner, “And you sound like you smoke a pack a minute.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get with the girl already so I can go collect my money.”

If only it was that easy...

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Turns out, actually, that it kind of is.

After I finish my duties I am joined by an enthusiastic Rainbow Dash, who seems to be a million times more confident than she was the other day. I’m glad she’s feeling good like that...

“I’m done with drills for today. Wanna go out and fly?” she asks playfully. Who does she think she is talking to?

“Of course!”

She turns around, and I swear she is actually showing off her body to me. I mean, she is lowering her front and raising her back end, giving me quite the view of her without her uniform—

Her mischievous face turns around and shouts, “Race you to that cloud!”

I don’t even see the cloud she is pointing to, given my previous line of sight. She dashes away at an incredibly fast pace, doing her name proud, and I do my best to fly after her.

Of course, she was just preparing to launch herself at a hurtling speed. Nothing…intentionally hot about it at all.

After I catch up to her at the targeted cloud she is there alternating between laughing and sticking her tongue out at me. She’s quite the spitfire, that she is, even more than ol’ Spitfire...though I suppose Spitfire was like this back in the day too.

“Boy you’re slow!” Rainbow jokes, and I just try and laugh it off as I keep myself from looking anywhere indecent.

“I’m not getting any younger,” I retort as I flap my wings intentionally slow for just the duration of the sentence.

She pokes my chest playfully, “Oh come on, you’re not that old.”

Hmmm...you know what, Rainbow? You’re right!

With a strong flap of my wings I burst through the air similar to how she had earlier, all the while yelling, “You’re right. I bet these young wings could beat you to that cloud!”

“Hey, no fair!” she yells back as she chases after me to the random cloud chosen. I reach it first, having cheated in the same way that she had before.

I’m kind of glad she pranked me the other day, since now she seems to think we’re pretty chummy...I like this. Even if there’s a chance she likes Fleetfoot and Spitfire more than me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

After flying around and being complete goofs for the better part of an afternoon, Rainbow has officially worn herself out. I’m not nearly as tired since I haven’t done any real flying today outside of our little exercise, but I still fly up next to the cloud she has collapsed onto to get a breather.

Looking at her as she catches her breath, eyes closed like she is sleeping, brings a smile to my face. She looks so beautiful with the puffy cloud beneath her, blue sky beyond...

“That was...fun,” Rainbow says in between breaths before tapping on the large open space of the cloud before her, as if she is inviting me up.

I take the open space to lay down myself, and once I am across from her I return her smirk, “You said it.”

She rolls over on the cloud and brings her hooves into her chest, which is absolutely adorable if I must say so myself. She seems to be thinking about something, so I give her time to think. I don’t need to say anything. It’s nice just being here with her...

After about a minute Rainbow starts speaking in a slow voice that gradually picks up, “We...have tomorrow off. I was, uh, thinking of going to Cloudsdale. You...wanna come?”

Hmmm, what do I have to do tomorrow...oh, right! Spitfire’s paperwork.

“I’m not sure. I’ve got some paperwork to do.”

Rainbow’s face deflates for some reason, as if I upset her. Oh no. I don’t want to upset her.

She reaches a hoof out to touch my face, her voice partially dejected, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Wait…

She’s…

No. She can’t be...

I blush as I bring up that what she’s saying sounds like a...well...date, “What if somepony sees us and gets the wrong idea?”

“I knew I should have asked Rarity for advice,” Rainbow mumbles as she pulls her hoof back, my nose becoming less warm as her soft fur retreats from it.

That name’s familiar...where do I know it from...

Wait, I think I got it!

“Isn’t that the Unicorn from the Young Flyers Competition?”

Rainbow grunts as she rolls over again and pulls herself closer on the cloud to me, “Forget her. I’m just trying to think about how to word this.”

She brings a hoof to her chin as her mind turns and tosses about whatever it is she’s thinking, but her proximity makes me glad I’m on a cloud...

Rainbow rubs her own shoulder when she finally finds the words she wants, though from her face I can tell she’s nervous.

“Would you...go out with me?”

YES-wait, processing...processing…

She likes me? I think she likes me. So I should probably say something, but I’m too dumbstruck with my jaw dropped to do that just yet.

“I mean, if you don’t want to, I understand, but…” she averts her eyes as she tries to hide her insecurity, “Ponies keep telling me you like me. And I like you, since you’re fun and nice...so I thought, you know, that maybe…”

Before she could pull away or anything, I give my answer with a tight hug. She tenses up at first, but soon she melts against me as she returns the embrace.

I’m the one to speak this time, cutting her own mumbling off, “I do…You’re the most athletic, beautiful, and fun mare I know.”

Rainbow’s wings spring up and she looks ready to go flying again, as if a second wind has hit her. Her face is beaming and when she brings it in close to mine to nuzzle muzzles I feel my heart flutter.

“Let’s go out then. Spitfire owes us both one anyways, so let’s have some fun!”

That Spitfire does after she put us both in a hard position at the Equestria Games trials, but…

Why? Why does Rainbow like me? I know I want her to, but I’m hardly as perfect as her...

“Aren’t I a bit...old for you?”

My words actually seem to anger Rainbow, who grows a scowl as she moves her front hooves to the back of my head.

“I don’t see what age has got to do with it at all. I like you, you like me. Screw whatever anypony else thinks.”

When she pulled me in to kiss her, I had to say I gave little resistance.

All I know is this: I might not know what I’m doing, but life can’t get much better than this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the comments below, as they are seriously what helps me write! Liking and favoriting the story help too, as does following me! Morale support of the highest fashion! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are great after all, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
